Son of Time
by Cliffhanger247
Summary: Time melted and blended around him. He stood still watching it all blur past him. He could control it all, not that he wanted to. He was a warrior of time itself. But what happens when he has to choose between his father and the demigod friends he has made? What will he do? His name is Zane, son of Kronos, and this is his story. Rated T for violence, language, and sexual themes.
1. Wake Up

**I am here! YuP. This is a story about a character of my own (OC). And anyway, I just was laying in bed tonight and the thought crossed my mind. Of course I've thought about the general idea before, but not to this extent. So I thought it'd be fun to do. Or just experiment with for the moment. I made this guy well... Me. Yes. I am the son of Time. I will be the main character, a demititan named, well, Zane.**

 **So, I hope y'all like this. It should be interesting to do this. It'll be in only one POV, mine. Duh! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up to a knocking on my door. It was kind of annoying.

"Go away!" I shouted at the person outside of my room.

"You need to wake up. There's gonna be no breakfast left dude." I heard the familiar voice of my roommate; Chris.

At the mention of breakfast I shot out of the bed and to the door. Nearly tearing the door off its hinges I collided with Chris and we fell in a heap in the hall. I quickly got up, pushing him back down as I did I ran for the kitchen. My bare feet smacked against the cold tile of the kitchen floor. I threw myself into the barstool and sat at the kitchen bar.

Chris came into the kitchen after me, glaring at me. "Not cool bro."

I smirked at him, "Yea that's what you get for lying. Breakfast ain't even ready." I glared back at him, my purple irises clashed with his blue ones.

"Relax boys, breakfast is right here." A female's voice called out from the other side of the bar.

"What's for breakfast Trace?" I asked Tracy, one of the two only girls in the house of six.

"Eggs and bacon boys." She said and put a plate in front of both Chris and I. We gobbled it down within minutes.

Tracy giggled at our antics. "You guys gonna want more?" She asked.

I patted my stomach after the meal and shook my head. But Chris happily took a second helping. I got up and walked back to my room to get ready for the day.

 _'I wonder what we'll be doing today.'_ I thought.

I walked over to my closet and opened it I pushed my clothes that were hanging there out of the way to keyboard and a small screen. I punched in the password and the began to swivel. On the other side of the wall was a suit there **(A/N: it look like the suit from the movie After Earth)**. I quickly put it on then grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and pulled them over the bottom of the lifesuit. Then I grabbed a black t-shirt with the number nineteen on it **(A/N: I actually have a shirt like that)**. I grabbed my black and gold Nike LeBron XIs and pulled them on over my feet. Walking back to my closet I grabbed my Cutlass **(A/N: also from After** **Earth)**. I put it on my back, it blended into my lifesuit seamlessly and I pulled my shirt back against the suit tighter.

 _'Let's roll.'_ I said to myself, then walked out of my room, ready for today's mission.

* * *

 **How was that y'all? It'll get better, this was just a test to see how well this was liked. Don't worry, Percy will be in this one. Oh by the way y'all, this IS a Chaos story. ;) See y'all later.**

 **~ ZANE**


	2. Don't Mess with me

**Since this was received so well last chapter I'll continue. So I'll keep working on it, as well as my other stories. It's a big undertaking but y'all are worth it. So here's chapter two of Son of Time. Enjoy my children. Muawhahahaha!**

* * *

I walked down the hall towards the front door. On the right of the door there was a globe, spinning it to the destination I wanted to go I pressed the small location with my finger and opened the door.

Walking out of the house I closed the door behind me and turned to see I had just came out of a large office building that probably wasn't really there. I walked down the busy street; cars honking, people shouting, there were more people here on this street alone than any other that I could think of.

Main street of New York, New York. I walked past people, a few bumped into me but just kept walking without apologizing.

One guy was pushing and shoving through the crowded street towards me. I tilted my head in a confused manner as he pushed a man in a suit to the side. I saw his raised fist raised to hit me.

I felt his knuckles smash against my face. Reversed time around him so that his fist never hit me and I dodged to the right, kicking his knee in. He crashed to the ground and I sped time up around my fist and decked him in his face.

His nose shattered and he staggered back, gold dust poured from his now broken nose like blood. He put a hand to his nose n looked down at the golden blood-like dust, then back up to me.

"Rahhh!" He shouted and charged at me.

I stopped time and walked up to him, sticking out my leg in front of his foot n started time again. He tripped over my foot and his face crashed into the sidewalk.

Mortals around had stopped and pulled out their phones to film and take pictures of the fight. I looked up at one woman who appeared to be in her lower twenties filming me as I walked over to the fallen monster.

I grabbed him by his ear and froze time around me. He looked scared when he saw my irises turn from purple to gold.

"You shouldn't mess with me, things might get ugly." I wrapped my hand around his throat and picked him up shouting; "Like how they are right now!" And I threw him through the air into the street and I walked away.

After getting a decent distance from where the fight was and I started time again. I knew that the monster just got ran over by a car and turned to dust, so I kept walking.

I was walking down the streets of New York when my phone went off. Pulling my Droid phone out of my pocket I read the number on the screen, it was Chris.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked him.

"Not much. I'm lookin' for you. Where are you?" He asked.

"New York City. Why?" I said.

"Ahh, New York. Just askin' 'cause **she** wants to speak with you." He answered.

I frowned, "Alright, I'll head back now."

I froze time and ran through the paused crowd back to the office building that the **house** was connected to. I opened the door and I unfroze time. I walked through from the busy street of New York City to the large **house** that me and several other teens like me lived, working for the creator: Chaos.

You could tell that she was a powerful being just by the aura she gave off. And she had a sense of pride but not so much that it was arrogant. I walked past the living room and kitchen, out the French doors that opened to the pool room. I walked past the hot tube which Tracy and Caroline (Chris's girlfriend) were laughing and giggling in.

"Hey." I said and walked out of the pool room and into the game room where Chris was playing GTA5 on the Xbox.

"Sup." I said. N walked out of the loud game room.

There it was: Chaos's office. All the way down the hall, straight ahead. I sighed loudly and started walking down to her office, wondering what she wanted. I rapped on the door.

"Enter." A female voice commanded from the other side of the door.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open and stepped instead her office, closing it behind me. I walked forward to her desk.

She turned around in her large leather chair. She had long black hair which was pulled up in a tight bun had grays running through it, her kaleidoscopic eyes had small half moon glasses resting on the end if her nose as she looked up at me. Her lips pursed in a slight frown. She was wearing what appeared to be a suit but I'm guessing she had on a skirt not pants.

"Sit." She gestured to one of the two smaller leather seats on my side of her large desk.

I sat in the seat to the right and looked up at her nervously. She pushed her glasses up the lifted her head to look directly at me. I gulped silently.

"Zane, I need your help with a personal matter..." She trailed off.

I tilted my head, "Excuse me ma'am?" I asked confused. She had never needed any of us to help her with personal matters.

"If you're up to it, it might make you uncomfortable, but do you know of my son?" She asked.

I blinked, "Ma'am..?" I asked shocked.

"My son's name is Tanek Ragnarok." She said. "Unfortunately Tanek is not worthy of being my successor. Knowing this he has run away to Earth. I have no way to contact him as he will not answer any of my communications, and he has shielded himself from my spiritual scans so I cannot find him at all. He could be anywhere. I am worried, he is my son after all."

I just looked at her for a moment and shook my head. "Annnd, you would like ME to go find him..?" I asked.

She nodded somberly, "I understand if you would like to refuse, it is a lot to ask of y-"

I cut her off, "I'd be happy to."

She looked up at me with a small smile, which was strange to she. "You may take as many soldiers as you think you will need." She said.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll leave in the morning tomorrow, but the rest of today is my free time." I said.

She nodded, "That is acceptable. Leave now. I have work to finish." She said.

I got up, bowed quickly, and turned on my heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hall, through the game room, and pool room, which were both now empty. I sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

I sighed and slouched low in the chair. When I looked up I noticed that Chris, Tracy, Caroline, Thomas, and Jay were all sitting there staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Sooo, what'd she want?" Tracy asked.

I just shrugged, not wanting to talk about the strange encounter I had with Chaos.

"Really? Nothing?" Jay said.

"Yea. Nothin' important." I replied.

"Hmm, that's odd." Caroline remarked.

"He's probably hiding something from us ya know." Thomas said, sneering at me.

I jumped to my feet, fists clenched. Thomas hopped up and swung at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with my irises now gold. He now looked like he was moving through syrup. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over me on to the coffee table, smashing it. He still was moving slowly, I stomped on his face, busting his nose open. Even the blood that splashed out of his nose moved slowly.

"No Zane! Don't!" Caroline shouted.

Chris and Jay jumped and grabbed my arms pulling me back away from Thomas's bloody form. My eyes faded back to purple and Thomas cried out loudly in pain as his golden blood poured from his now broken nose.

Tracy helped Thomas up. He held a hand to his bloody nose. Than looked down at his hand, covered in golden blood, than up at me with anger in his eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" He shouted.

"Hey you started it jerk!" I struggled against Chris and Jay's hold, trying to get at Thomas.

Chris and Thomas pulled me back away from Thomas and down the hall to my room.

"Lemme go!" I thrashed against their hold.

"No Zane, you gotta calm down." Jay said.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. Chapter two. Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on this for weeks. I hope ya'll liked it. Remember to review, I'd like to here ya'll's opinions. Until next time..**

 **~ZANE**


	3. House Fight

**Well, I think this is going very nicely. What do y'all think? Don't answer until you've read this chapter. CHAPTER THREE! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Lemme go!" I thrashed against their hold._

 _"No Zane, you gotta calm down." Jay said._

Chris and Jay carried me to my room and they threw me in. Before I could get up Chris was also inside. He closed the door and stood between me the it.

"Get outta my way Chris." I said angrily.

"No," He shook his head. "You gotta cool off."

And with that he flicked his wrists downward and giant metal gauntlets covered his fists. The metal was swirling with light blues and whites, like it was alive. It's a blessed metal called Crystallized Silver. **(A/N: What is up with me & doing that?)** I glared at him and he swung his gauntlet-ed fist at me. I knew if I slowed him down it would end badly, since his father was Perses, Titan of Destruction. Chris would probably blow a hole in my wall. My only choice was to take the hit or...

I sped time up around myself and I was able to hit him before his fist reached me. I ducked under his arm and kicked him in the face. My LeBron XIs crashed into his jaw and sent him crashing to the floor. My irises turned back to purple and I stood over him. He glared up at me and pointed an open palm of his hand at me and a hole opened up like IronMan.

"I said, 'COOL OFF'!" He shouted and a blast of bright, baby blue energy shot out of the opening in his gauntlet.

I saw it before he could hit me. I slowed him down and grabbed out my weapon, my Cutlass. Quickly picking a hammer like blade slammed it down on his gauntlet before he could fire and turned his time back to normal as his had got smashed against the ground.

"AGH!" He shouted out.

I squatted down next to him, "And I said, 'Get outta my way'." I whispered coldly.

Then I stood up and walked out of my room, leaving Chris inside. Jay must've heard the door open or Chris's shout because he was close to the door when I opened it.

Jay is the son of Tyche, Titaness of Luck and Fortune. So he's always lucky in a fight so beating him might be difficult. But freezing time is better. My irises flashed gold and I literally froze him in time. I picked a new blade from my Cutlass, a katana-like blade. I used the flat of the blade to knock his legs from under him, while unfreezing time around him. He fell to the ground and I kept walking towards the living room where Thomas was.

I stormed into the living room. Thomas was sitting on the couch while Tracy and Caroline were fixing his broken nose. Once his eyes fell on me he pushed the girls aside and stood. He outstretched his hand and then closed his fist fast and a large arm canon materialized around his arm. He fired at me, a loud energizing sound and then a ball of energy blasted out of the end of the canon.

I was about to stop it when. _**Zooom!**_ A blinding light filled the room and I covered my eyes with my arm and squeezed my eyes closed. When the light had faded I opened my eyes to see Dustin, son of Hyperion, Titan of the Sun, Light, and Power, standing in front of me, holding the ball of energy. Since his father had the power over, well power, Dustin does too.

Dustin stood in front of me, holding the ball of energy in his left hand **(A/N: Dustin is left handed jsyk)**.

"What's this?" He asked pulling up the ball and looking at it oddly. "Fighting, are we?" He asked Thomas, tilting his head.

Thomas growled as Dustin closed his hand around the energy ball and it faded away. Thomas stormed out of the room down the hall and Dustin turned to me. He was a few inches taller than me and more of a bulky build. His skin was tanned and he had faded freckles all along his face. He looked like a normal guy until you got to his eyes, they blazed like an inferno. His eyes seemed like they were little suns, shoved into his face.

"Hey dude." He said.

"Sup?"

"What'd 'e do this time?" Dustin asked.

I shrugged, "The usual. He's just a jerk man."

He nodded, "Yea I know. So what did Chaos wanna talk ta you 'bout?"

I sighed, " **She** asked me to find her son." I whispered.

"What!? No way!" He exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Yea, I know. **She** said I could take anyone with me that I needed, but I'm not leavin' til tamara mornin' though. Taday's my free day." I explained.

"Gotcha, what me ta come along with ya?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll leave at nine thirty in the mornin'." I said.

"Gotcha."

We clasped hands in a quick high five like handshake and went to pack for tomorrow's mission.

* * *

 **How was chapter three? Do y'all like the characters so far? Read and review, tell me whatcha think n check my other stuff out. Until next time..**

 **~ZANE**


	4. Meet Percy Jackson

**Here's chapter four of Son of Time. SPOILER! Percy appears in this chapter. YAY! Anyway, workin' on these two stories is gettin' tough but oh well I got this. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

I didn't wake up to anyone knocking on my door. I woke up to a text message at 5:15 in the morning. I growled, sitting up to yawn and stretch.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

Growling again at whoever would wake me up at this time. I checked the message.

"Zane, please come down to my office at six. I have someone I would like you to meet." It was from Chaos.

"Ugghhh!" I exclaimed

It was too early for this, but she's the creator of the universe so I guess she calls the shots. I stood up and stretched again than looked for some pants. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and threw on a gray t-shirt that had a skull with long feather wings. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. Then opened the door and went to Chaos's office.

I knocked on the door to her office. But instead of being answered by her voice, a raven haired boy about 17 opened the door. His eyes were sea green and kind of red and puffy, like he had been crying. He had on a tattered orange shirt on and wore blue jeans, covered with grim. From his hands to his elbows were coated in monster dust.

I looked from him to Chaos with a confused look. She just motioned for me to sit. I sat in the chair on the right and the other guy closed the door and sat in the other chair.

"Zane," Chaos began. "I would like you to meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

My eyes widened. _'Percy Jackson. Savior of Olympus. The one who defeated my father, Kronos, winning the Second Titan War, as well as helping defeat Gaea and her Giants this past year. Why was he here?'_ I wondered. I looked over at Percy, he looked really rough, like he had just fought and entire monster army. He looked back at me, and I used his eyes as a gateway to his past.

I looked back through his timeline and I saw what happened. I then looked back to Chaos with a sad look. She had the same expression, but she hardened into her normal stern appearance.

"Percy will become a new resident of the **house**. You will be in charge of 'showing him the ropes' so to speak. I want you to fill him on everything that must be done around here. And I want you to take him with you, on your mission. " She ordered.

"But m'lord," I tried to back out of this. "I'm leaving today. Those were your orders, and I have already chosen-"

"My word is final!" She cut me off, almost shouting. "Percy is a very talented and powerful warrior. And I command that you take him with you."

"But sir-"

"Enough! My word is final! On the matter. Take Percy to make his room." She commanded.

I looked over to Percy and sighed. "Let's go." I said and got up to open the door.

Percy left and just as I was going to step out.

"Zane," Chaos's voice stopped me from leaving. I turned my head so I could look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Your father is back." She said grimly.

My expression worsened, "Understood." I closed the door and walked over to Percy. "Well, time to make ya a room. C'mon." I said and walked down the hall.

"We're not gonna go through the game room but through that door is the game room and there's the pool room, it's got a hot tub in there, if you're interested." I said and we went around, and into the living room. "This," I spread my arms and spun around a few times. "Is the living room. It's huge, there's only one TV and no one ever spends time in here unless we're prepping for a mission." I pointed to the opposite hall where we came out of. "That's the kitchen over there and that hall over there," I said pointing to a hall that came out between the kitchen and the living room. "Is where we all sleep. Follow me." I waved my hand and walked down the other hall to the rooms.

"Umm, all these doors are so close together, the rooms can't be that big." Percy said.

"Actually, yes they are close together but dude, we're in the **VOID** , space doesn't matter here. C'mon, let's make you a room." I said.

"How do you make me a room?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh no, no, no. YOU gotta make your room. I ain't makin' it for ya." I said.

"But-"

"Shush." I said. "Now, place you hand anywhere on the wall." I told him.

"Why-"

"Shush! Just do what I say." I told him.

He put his hand on the bare white wall.

"Now, imagine a door. Nothin' else, just a door." I told him. "Okay, now since you're new you're gonna wanna say what you want out loud. Still imagining the door in your head, close your eyes 'n' speak the word, 'Door'."

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and opened his mouth to speak. "Door." He said it clearly and firmly. I watched the plain white wall morph and sift into a powder blue colored door. The handle was bronze and simple, like a regular doorknob.

"Aight dude, open your eyes." I told him.

He opened his eyes and took his hand away from the wall. His eyes were wide with awe and amazement.

"Wow." He exclaimed, "How did I..? How did..?"

He reached for the doorknob and opened it.

"No don't!" I shouted and lunged forward to grab him as he opened the door and stepped into nothing.

I pulled him back inside by the back of his tattered orange shirt. And then slammed the door shut.

"What was that!?" He asked, frightened.

"I told you, we're in the **VOID** , that's what's really outside of the **house**. We haven't made your room yet. Just the door." I explained. "Now, shutup 'n' do as I say.." I ordered.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Aight, put your hand back on the door. Now, imagine what you want your room to look like, just like the shape 'n' size though. Think really hard on it 'n' say it out loud." I explained.

"Okay, let's do this." He said and shut his eyes tightly again. "Cabin three styled room." He said and I looked at him confused.

 _ **Wewowewowewo!**_

He opened his eyes and looked over to me. I tilted my head towards the room, letting him know it was safe to enter. He turned the knob and walked in. He spun around, looking completely astonished at what he had done. He looked down at me with wide eyes of surprise.

"Alright, get a bag packed. We're leavin' at nine thirty." I said and left his room to get prepped for the mission.

* * *

 **Well, how was chapter four? Points for including Percy? Read and review 'n' all that jazz. Tell me whatcha thought. Until next time..**

 **~ZANE**


	5. Let's Do This

**Hey y'all, here's the much awaited chapter five of Son of Time. I really like this one and apparently y'all do too so.. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was packing my bag when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Percy opened the door and walked in. He had cleaned up and had a bag slung over one shoulder. "I'm ready." He said and sat in the chair by my desk.

I nodded and kept packing. "So, Percy.. Why exactly did they toss you aside?" I asked, not looking up from my task.

He winced, "How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I used you eyes to look through your life. I call it life vision but it's an extension of my power over time." I explained.

"Oh..." He said sadly, "Well I'm not sure exactly who there were but they sent an army of monsters after me while I was on a date with my girlfriend. She.. She died trying to protect me from the monsters, just like she did back in New York during the Second Titan War. I... I lost control and whipped out the rest of the army alone and held her dying form in my arms. She told me she was sorry that this happened and to run, as fast as I could and as far as possible." A tear escaped his eye. "So I ran. I was on the run for months. Until I was trapped, nowhere to go, that's when Chaos came. She saved me and brought me here." He gritted his teeth. "Whoever did this, I will find out and I will make them pay. Then I will end my life and join Annabeth in Elysium." He said with determination in his voice.

Then Dustin walked into my room with a bag on his back. "Hey, you ready to-Who is this?" He asked when he saw Percy.

I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Dustin, meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Percy, this is Dustin Powers, son of Hyperion."

Percy tilted his head to the side and Dustin stepped back in surprised. Then he stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Nice ta meetcha." Dustin said.

Percy dabbed him up and nodded. "Same to you."

"Well, I'm ready to go if y'all are." I announced.

"He's comin'?" Dustin asked, pointing at Percy.

"Aye, Chaos's orders." I grumbled.

"Ah. Aight, let's roll out then. Where we goin' first?" Dustin asked as he walked out of my room, followed by Percy.

I shrugged, remembering what Chaos told me yesterday. "Either one of the camps are good to start. I said and walked out of my from after Percy, and closed my door.

Percy frowned, "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood first. I was in New York when I was attacked."

"Right, Camp HB it is!" I exclaimed and walked to the door. "Y'all ready?" I asked, finding our destination on the globe. I pressed and and grabbed the doorknob.

"I was born ready bro." Dustin said.

"Let's do this." Percy nodded.

"Squad!" I shouted and turned the doorknob.

* * *

 **Yea, it's short and a cliffhanger. Sue me! I'm feeling lazy so deal with it. Read'n'review. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	6. Umm, Hi

**Hey y'all, so it's been what, a week, two weeks? Yea, I think it's been a few weeks. Anyway I'm back! Muawhahaha! *serious face* Okay, I'm here to update Son of Time. So say hello toooooo... CHAPTER SIX! *sigh* I'm so dramatic, I dunno why I'm not an actor LMAO, sike! I'm too brilliant to be a Hollywood whore. Lol #PapaRoach. And to all those who get that have a cookie. ROFL! Okay! *Serious face* I need to calm down.**

 **So.. ALOT has happened in the past few weeks and it's been VERY stressful. I just finally had time to sit down and update, so I'm sorry for the very abnormal updating schedule. Hell, there is NO schedule I do it whenever I have time. But it's something I love so I try to make time for it.**

 **That's all I really have to say. Here's chapter six of Son of Time. Enjoy.**

* * *

I ran out into the always busy streets of New York City, followed by Percy, and Dustin. People gave us strange looks as we were three adolescent boys who just charged out of a law-firm office. I ran into a girl about sixteen and almost knocked her over. I wrapped my arms around her waist and caught her before she fell. I helped her back to her feet and looked into her eyes. She had gorgeous brown eyes with a reddish tint. And her ash brown hair was cut in a scene style that contrasted with her pale skin perfectly. I was over a head taller than her so she had to tilt her head back to look at me. She had black skinny jeans and black combat boots on, as well as a black top with an all white, sideways american flag. **(A/N: Hailey actually has a shirt like that)** She had a leather jacket over that and a black beanie on her head. She was HOT!

"Sor-Sorry." I said.

"It's alright." She brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Umm, I'm Zane..." I introduced myself.

"Hailey." She smiled up at me.

"Nice to meet you-"

"Zane! Let's go!" Dustin shouted at me.

"I.. I gotta go. Hopefully we'll run into each other again..?" I almost asked her.

Then I froze time and wrote my name and number on her hand and unfroze time as I ran away.

"Aight let's go." I said.

"Smooth dude." Percy said and clapped me on the back.

Dustin just shook his head. "You're an idiot bro."

I smirked back at him, "I know. But she was sexy as Hades."

"C'mon, let's keep movin'." Dustin said and we walked through the crowds of people.

* * *

 **Again I am sorry for the wait. And I'm sorry about the short chapter but she is VERY important, to the story and to my real life. Review to let me know what you think. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	7. Welcome to Olympus

**I'd like to apologize for the plethora of short chapters lately. I've only had so much time to work on these fanfictions. But hopefully this one will actually have some wordiness to it. Whether or not y'all like the long chapters is irrelevant this is gonna be one, so.. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dustin, Percy, and I had been walking all around New York City, looking for Tanek; Chaos's son. But we were still no closer to finding him than when we started. We were now currently at the Empire State Building. People were bustling along the large sidewalk all caught up in their own lives.

"Well since we're here might as well pay the gods a visit." I suggested.

Percy nodded, "I need to speak with them about what happened to Annabeth. But the gods might not like you guys considering the fact that you _are_ children of titans, they may not warm up to you guys so well." Percy warned us.

"I understand. It makes sense for them not to trust us." I replied.

"For now anyways." Dustin added.

"Right. Follow me guys." Percy said and walked into the Empire State Building.

Percy went up to a security guard at the front desk. "Six hundredth floor, please."

The guard looked up with a confused expression, but once his eyes met Percy's he smiled. "Ahh Mr. Jackson, go ahead up." He said, handing Percy a key card. "You know what to do Mr. Jackson."

Percy nodded and we went over to and elevator. We entered the elevator and Percy put the card into a security slot, the card disappeared and a new button appeared. A red one that said 600. Percy pressed it and we went up. Finally we heard a ding and we stepped out on to a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Walking up the steps we entered Olympus.

Once I set foot on the solid ground the sky rumbled and the ground of Olympus shook violently. My kind were not welcome here. The clouds grew dark and and all the happy, festiveness of Olympus became replaced by scared shouts and shattering of all the surrounding people and animals of Olympus.

"Come on!" Percy had to shout to be heard over the loud rumbling.

We pressed on through the now bleak and violent Olympus. The whole city seemed to reject Dustin's and my presence. We climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. We passed through a courtyard into the throne room. The 'room' as massive, the place made **The House** look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve ginormous thrones, were arranged in an inverted U. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit.

All the thrones had arguing gods and goddesses in or around them. Zeus sat very still in his throne staring at Percy, Dustin, and I. Soon the other Olympians realized that we were here and quieted down.

Percy stepped forward and bowed, "Olympians," Percy stood. "I am here to speak with you of my girlfriend's fate, as well as a possible new threat to Olympus."

Once Percy finished all the gods looked rather shocked except Athena. She looked extremely somber.

"Please continue Perseus." Zeus commanded, and Percy nodded.

"Annabeth and I were on date when we were attacked. There were far too many monsters for us both to battle and Annabeth saved my life. She told me to run, knowing that whoever sent the horde would be not only after me, as Savior of Olympus, but would pose as a great, new threat to you; the gods, as well. I am here under the command of Chaos; Creator of the Universe, to find her missing son, who _may_ be responsible for these events." Percy paused to let the gods process this.

"And who is it that you have brought with you Perseus? I sense that they are immortals." Athena spoke up.

I stepped forward, "I am Zane, son of Kronos! And this is Dustin, son of Hyperion. We are here under Chaos's orders, and we are _not_ here to threaten you Olympians, so please, do not be alarmed by our presence. We are _not_ here to harm you, we are here to _help_ you.

And of course the dumbest had to speak up.

"How could two demi-titan weaklings be of any help to us? If Chaos's son has come to Earth and poses a threat to us Olympians than we will defend ourselves! If he **is** as powerful as Chaos than your help will be useless anyway." Ares interrupted.

I grew to my full titan size and sped time around my body. And raced to Ares's throne, drawing my Cutlass I picked out a short dagger like blade and held it to Ares's throat. Then slowed back to normal.

"It's unwise to underestimate your opponent. Surely you, God of War, should know this." I whispered coldly in his ear, than sped back to where I was originally standing. "Like I was saying: We're here to help. Chaos has given us a mission to find and neutralize her son, _and_ any of his accomplices, if he indeed _does_ pose a threat to you. _If_ not we are to take him back to **The Void** , where his **mother** will deal with him and his actions. _If_ he does pose as a threat to you, we are here to assist in anyway, but Perseus will accompany us, as commanded by Chaos **herself**."

All the gods turned to Zeus, except Ares who rubbed his neck where I had a blade pressed against it. Zeus looked toward Poseidon, they seemed to have a silent conversation. Then he faced us again.

"Very well. _But_ , my brother would like to speak with his son once more before you must take him with you." Zeus said, rather grimly.

Still in my titan height, I nodded. "So be it." I turned and gestured for Percy to go to his father.

Percy walked to Poseidon, who in return, shrunk to a human height. They embraced, shared a few words before Poseidon grew again and sat back down in his throne. Percy walked back to Dustin and I, and stood to my left. "We will try to locate Tanek before he inflicts any damage to any of your children as well as yourselves. Also, we will need someone who is well skilled in the art of tracking and hunting to accompany us. No doubt that will be your own Lady Artemis. She will have the most luck at _finding_ Tanek. But as to defeating him, best leave that to Dustin and I." I finished.

Zeus turned to Artemis,"Well daughter, are you up for the challenge?"

Artemis looked conflicted. She _was_ up for the challenge, _but_ she would have to accompany three males in order to do it. Not to mention, she could not bring her hunters with her as this mission would be far too dangerous for them, and she most likely wouldn't want any of them to come to harm.

After a few minutes of contemplation Artemis looked to her father and nodded. "I will accept this responsibility. But I will _not_ take orders from any male." She spat out that last word as if it were something unpleasant. "Also, I would like to leave my hunters under the watch of Lady Hestia at Camp Half-Blood. Furthermore," She turned to us three. "If any of you show your male piggishness in front of me, Chaos will be missing a solider." She glared at Dustin and I with a tempting smile. "Perseus, I know you will not, due to your late girlfriend's death. Also you are the most worthy male I have ever met, but I do not know your companions so well."

Percy cracked a grin and almost started laughing. "Yes lady Artemis." He bowed to her, than faced Zeus. "We will be leaving now, Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded approvingly.

Artemis shrunk down to her human form: Twelve years old, auburn hair, silver eyes. She still looked menacing yet she was far smaller. I too shrunk to my human form.

Artemis extended her arm, "Place you hands on mine." She ordered.

Percy put his hand on Artemis's, dwarfing it, Dustin put his on Percy's and I put my on top. And Artemis flashed us out of Olympus.

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. That's chapter seven. I really hope y'all liked it because it was a pain to write. I got distracted so much. LOL. But yea, this WILL get VERY interesting. Trust me. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	8. Three Years Later

**Well y'all here we are. I don't really have much to say on this one other than: Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Three years later**

"Percy, look out!" Artemis shouted, firing an arrow at a Laistrygonian giant who threw a giant, metal ball **(A/N: It basically looks like that thing Peeta threw in the first hunger games)** at Percy. But even though she took out the giant, she couldn't stop the projectile. I slowed down time around me, turning to the wild cyclops in front of me, I switched to a macuahuitl **(A/N: An Aztec weapon, look it up)** I swung the blade, severing the monster's head from it's shoulders. The body dropped to it's knees, slowly turning to dust, it fell onto it's stomach, bursting into complete dust. The cyclops's head rolled into the dirt then turned to dust. I turned to Percy, who was battling an empousa, I ran past them, cutting down the empousa as I did. She burst into dust in slow motion, as I ran toward the metal ball, I grabbed it, spun it around and threw it at a pack of hellhounds, turning time back to normal. The pack was scattered, turned to dust.

Pleased with my work I spun around and blocked a blast of energy with my cutlass. My eyes met my attacker and I staggered back. There in front of me was Thomas, son of Pallas, titan of warfare. He laughed and flicked his arm down and his arm canon transformed into a large, futuristic sword, with trans-green, glowing effect. **(A/N: Here's what it looks like:** **5557/th/pre/i/2014/291/8/2/sci_fi_sword_2_by_ah_ )** He held the sword in one hand, pointing it at me.

"You'll never find Tanek! This war has just begun!" He shouted, swinging his sword down in an impressive arc, leaving an energy arc that faded after a few seconds.

I pressed a few buttons on my cutlass and the macuahuitl morphed into a futuristic secret agent tactical ninja sword. "You'll pay for your treachery Thomas!" I shouted.

"Me? Treacherous? Ha! You and your friends have betrayed your own parents." He raised his left hand in a clawed look, it was covered with golden achor. I tilted my head and he closed his fist and turned to me. "No worry, you'll join your friends soon enough Zane." He looked at out of the corner of his eyes villainously.

My eyes widened at the realization of where the the achor came from. "You killed them!?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled coldly, "You're next." He ran at me, sword in hand.

I ran at him, he swung first I used my power to slow his swing. I slid under his sword and under his legs, spinning around I kicked his legs out from under him. He caught his fall spinning around on one hand and foot, swinging his other foot. He caught me in the chest, kicking me onto my back. He kept spinning around the he jumped up and landed on his feet. I kicked up and landed on my feet, swinging my blade at Thomas. He blocked my sword and cocked his arm back, punching me in the face.

"Ha! How does it feel Zane!?" He laughed and whirled his sword in a simple arc, swiping my cutlass from my grasp. I turned over and struggled to push myself up. He walked over to me, spinning his sword around until the blade hit his arm and mechanically transformed into his arm canon. He kicked me in the ribs and I fell onto my stomach. He stomped on my back and aimed his arm canon at me.

"Hahahahaha! I told you that you would join them!" Thomas laughed cruelly. "It'll be like a little reunion. Unfortunately Chris got away. Nonetheless, Tanek will appreciate the heads of those who are hunting him." He turned to Lady Artemis, who was fighting off monsters with a silver hunting knife and her bow, then her turned back to me. "Lady Artemis? The Olympians are interfering already? Tanek will enjoy defiling her and destroying her oath." When he said that I struggled against his wait, slamming my fist into the dirt. He cackled evilly, "Don't worry, you won't be there to watch, your journey ends here Zane." The energy building sound surged from his arm canon. I glared up at him coldly as I saw the green light glow from the barrel of the canon.

 _Biisshhouu! Boouusshhh!_

"AGH!" Thomas cried out and flew off of me, a blast of blue energy striking him in his shoulder. I turned onto my back and looked up at an Iron Man looking figure floating in the air. The armor looked like the bleeding edge Iron Mon armor. **(A/N: Look it up, it's awesome!)**

"Chris..." I croaked out and he landed. The blue suit of armor retracted into his body and he extended a hand and helped me. "Thanks man." I groaned grabbing my ribs where Thomas had kicked me. I waved a hand down my body and reversed time so that all my wounds were gone. I extended my hand and my cutlass flew to it. Catching it and choosing a the same blade I had before Thomas knocked it from my hand. I looked over to see Thomas standing up.

He turned to Chris and I clenching his fist, his arm canon started to mechanically transform up his arm into heavy duty, body armor. He glared at us as his head was covered by the armor, forming a helmet/mask combination. He outstretched his hand and a green glow emanating from his hand. His sword began to form, he grabbed it and pointed it at us. "Zane Little, Chris Blair, your time to die is now!" He said, his voice was deep and robotic in the suit. And with that he charged at us.

Chris leaned his head back and his blue and silver suit of armor seemed to grow out of him and form around him. I spun my my cutlass around and ran forward, followed by Chris who took flight he flew past me at Thomas.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Tell me what y'all think in the reviews. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	9. Thomas vs Chris & Zane

**Well, last chapter was very awesome huh? Yea, I think so. It was pretty epic, so here's the rest of it. Read and review and most importantly: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chris leaned his head back and his blue and silver suit of armor seemed to grow out of him and form around him. I spun my my cutlass around and ran forward, followed by Chris who took flight he flew past me at Thomas. I increased my body speed and sped past Chris and slammed into Thomas, but with that armor all I did was basically run into a brick wall. I fell to the ground, massaging my now sore shoulder. Thomas looked down at me and laughed, his laugh was deep and mechanical because of the helmet. He raised up his large, metal plated foot, ready to stomp on me, but a blast of blue energy hit him and he staggered back. I rolled out of the way as Chris swooped in and landed between Thomas and I. His blue and silver Iron Man like suit made of his Crystallized Silver, which was swirling with light blues and whites, like it was alive. He smashed his fists together and a loud clanging sound echoed out. Thomas regained his balance and put his hand around the tip of his sword and clapped his hands, his sword disappearing in a flash of green between his hands. He got into a fighting pose as Chris ran him, arm cocked back. Chris's gauntlet became more bulky and large. **(A/N: Like a blue and silver version of the Hulkbuster's fist from Avenger's two.)** Chris swung his arm forward, Thomas swiveled his waist slightly, to avoid the punch. He grabbed Chris's arm and picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.

Chris went spiraling towards the ground only to blast of at the last second, spinning around several time before he turned to face Thomas. Chris leaned his head back and his armor grew into a full form of the Hulkbuster in blue and silver. He landed in the dirt, shaking the area. Everyone around us turned to see Chris. The monsters scattered, Percy ran to Artemis to make sure she was okay, and I pushed myself up and watched Chris race towards Thomas. Thomas charged Chris in return, both swung their fists forward. Chris's larger, armored fist collided with Thomas's less armored one. But Thomas stopped the Hulkbuster, Chris's more powered punch started to push Thomas back as Chris kept stepping forward. Thomas's feet tore into the dirt as Chris pressed him back. Chris flung his other fist at Thomas, who didn't see this coming. The hit sent Thomas crashing into a tree, turning it to splinters.

"Ugh.. You'll regret that one Chris." Thomas's mechanized voice called out from the remnants of the tree.

Thomas flew out of the rubble at Chris. Chris turned and batted Thomas to the side with his Hulkbuster sized fist. Thomas tumbled through the air but landed on his feet, sliding through the dirt for a few feet, he dug his hand into the ground to stop sliding. He looked up at Chris and ran forward. That's when I took action, I sped my body up, faster than I ever had before, I was moving so fast it was almost like I had stopped time, but I hadn't. I ran forward, my fists were a blur, even to myself as I punched Thomas repeatedly in his armored chest until the armor was nothing but shrapnel I spun around, kicking him. Due to my increased speed my foot broke through his heavy armor and sent him crashing into another tree. I slowed my body down, breathing heavily. Thomas pulled his battered form up, his armor mechanically transformed into his helmet and his gauntlets. He held his hands at his sides, he opened his hand and his sword began to take shape as a green looking hologram then it became solid. He gripped it tightly in his hand, and pointed it at me.

His voice still deep and robotic, "We will meet again Zane. Consider this a win, for now. Until next time..." His body turned into a green, hologram looking wire frame.

Artemis fired an arrow at him just as his wire frame faded away.

Chris's Hulkbuster armor seemed to be sucked back inside of his body. He looked at me, his blue eyes, swirling but his usual smile was an angry scowl.

"Chris, what happened?" I asked.

"Thomas killed everyone in **The House** , fortunately Chaos wasn't there or else he would've killed her too. But he killed everyone else. Tracy, Caroline, Jay, and Ben. They didn't stand a chance against him with that armor of his on. He slaughtered them with his bare hands after he had defeated them. He carved out their hearts and sealed them in a special chain, their souls are sealed in there with their hearts. Apparently the chain keeps the heart beating so technically their still alive, their souls trapped in the chain. He explained it all to me while he had me magically held against the wall." Chris's expression worsened into an angrier glare. "He got away again. I coulda killed him, then figured out how to free the others."

I nodded, slightly saddened by the news. I turned to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, can you track Thomas down, you've been exposed to his aura, he should be easier to track. And wherever he is, Tanek will be."

Artemis nodded, "I can. Let's get going." She said and we gathered in a circle. But right before she flashed us out I stopped her.

"Wait, where's Dustin?" I looked around, but Artemis ran over to a specific location.

Dustin was laying on the ground, clutching a large chunk of wood was embedded in his side. It was coated with his achor and he was grimacing in pain. His hands were trembling. He was struggling not to move and possibly make the wound much worse.

"We must get him to my brother!" Artemis exclaimed.

I shook my head, "No need, I'll do it." I said.

"But you're not skilled with medical-"

I cut her off by waving my hand over Dustin's wound and the wound rewound, the chunk of wood flew out of him, the wound closing up and all his achor seeping back into the wound as it closed up on itself, not even leaving a scar. It was almost like it was never there, which technically, it wasn't because I reversed time around it and made it like it never happened.

"How did you..?" Artemis asked, baffled.

"Time is very powerful, dangerous if used improperly. Fortunately, I've had centuries of experience using it. That's how I'm able to use my powers for both combat and medical purposes. But I can also use it in other ways that are just as helpful. I also have all the abilities of my father. Except I don't have a divine titan form, other than that I can do just about everything my father can." I explained.

Artemis looked scared of this, as if I was a second Kronos. "I.. I didn't know this." She admitted.

Dustin coughed, "Yea, all demititans have this. I mean some of us are more mastered in our abilities and some of us have more powerful abilities according to who our titan parent is. Thomas, his father is Pallas, titan of warfare. Except Thomas isn't plagued with the anger that most of the war beings are. Making his much more dangerous than his father. He used to talk of making his father fade and taking his domain. With him working for Tanek now, that might actually happen, which'll be very bad. Thomas is already one of the most dangerous demititans out of the four of us left."

"Who's the most dangerous?" Artemis asked, curious.

Dustin looked at me than Chris, and I turned to her, looking her in the eyes. Her silver eyes clashed with my purple. "Me." I said, with no doubt that I was the most dangerous demititan. I had unbelievable prowess in battle, chronokinesis, titanic energy, manipulation, I could speak in the tongue of the old times fluency, I had my cutlass, which could be any weapon I needed basically, I had amazing endurance, and lastly my father had given me a portion of his domain, meaning I could summon his scythe from myself. But no one else knows about that last part but me and my father, not even Chaos.

Artemis backed away to Percy, "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

I helped Dustin up and we walked over with Chris, I nodded. We all put our hands in the circle, Artemis closed her eyes and we flashed out, hopefully to where Thomas was.

* * *

 **How about that action packed chapter? Yea, so umm Chris is basically like an Iron Man kinda. He can access any set of armor from inside his body. The Crystallized Silver basically becomes atomized and is stored in his bones like Tony Stark's Bleeding Edge armor and Extremis armor. Oh and umm this is what Thomas's armor looks like:** **. /-3faBxKOdHkY/Tu-fSyTWayI/AAAAAAAACto/oimscYvZWmI/s1600/mech+mecha+costume+design+concept+future+futuristic+guardian+giant+robot+suit+Section+8+Earth+by+Baldasseroni+Alessandro+**

 **Yea that's kinda long but that's what Thomas's armor looks like so there ya go. Anyways, yes the demititans are extremely overpowered characters compared to the normal demigods that we all write about. And Zane and Thomas are the two most powerful. Chris has to use his suits to channel his power and Dustin has allot of power but that amount of power is too dangerous and his partial immortal body can't withstand that power so he's locked his power away with many interior barriers, kinda like Alucard from Hellsing, btw great show. Anyway, technically this makes Dustin the most powerful demititan there is but he's locked much of his power away due to the fact that his body is not capable of withstanding nor controlling all that power. But anyway, that's some insight or information to the power of the demititans. So let me know what y'all thought of this chapter in the reviews. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	10. Demititan Info

**Alright, so last chapter was very action packed as well as informing about the demititans. Basically they are partial immortals, much like Artemis's hunters; they can't die from age, but they can be killed. They were all conceived back when the titans were first in power, which means that the titans did have some kind of relationship with the human like creatures like were on the earth at the time of their reign. Each demititan has the abilities of their titan parent. In the last chapter we found out the Thomas, son of Pallas, killed the other residents of the house which were identified as Tracy, Caroline, and Ben. He (Thomas) is also said to have a cursed chain, where he holds his defeated enemies souls prisoner in the chain, indicating that he might have killed other demititans in the past.**

 **The remaining demititans that are alive, that we know of, are as follows: Zane Little; son of Kronos, Thomas Dean; son of Pallas, Chris Blair; son of Perses, and Dustin Powers; son of Hyperion. Each demititan left alive that we know of so far are very powerful individuals who have powers according to their titan parents. Here are the demititans and their descriptions:**

 **Zane Little, son of Kronos. Zane is six foot flat (1.83 meters), and weighs 174 pounds (** **approximately 79 kilograms). He's been alive since his father Kronos first ruled over the earth, over five hundred years ago, making Zane 504 years old. He has raven black hair and purple eyes, that turn gold whenever he uses his power over time. He typically wears modern clothing: miscellaneous t-shirts and jeans, and constantly changing shoes, over a lifesuit, styled like the lifesuits from the movie After Earth. BTW, great movie. His only weapon is a cutlass, the idea also taken from After Earth, except his cutlass can configure any weapon as long as he hits the buttons on the handle. He also has the ability to control time, he has prowess in battle beyond any normal human, demigod, or other demititan, he has titanic energy; which is purple, and even a special surprise for future chapters. His cutlass is called Φάντασμα φως, meaning Phantom Light.**

 **Thomas Dean, son of Pallas. Thomas is 6'2" (about 1.8796 meters), and weighs 200 pounds (90.71 kilograms). He was born during The Golden Age, while the titans ruled over earth, making Thomas 509 years old. He has short, brown hair and neon green eyes, that glow at all times. He usually wears modern clothing, consisting of a t-shirt, jeans and** **Air Jordan Phase 23 Hoops that are green, black and white, and his gauntlets and his helmet. He has an arm canon where he channels his titanic energy, the arm canon can mechanically transform into his sword, a link is in chapter 8. Both weapons are extensions of his body armor, link in chapter 9, except all the glowing colors are green for Thomas. He has impressive skill and prowess in battle and knowledge of battle tactics and strategies. He's very knowledgeable in waging war and is a very skilled swordsman, besting even Percy. Thomas's titanic energy is green and _very_ powerful. He has a high pain tolerance, and he is _not_ plagued by the rage that all other war beings are, such as his father and Ares. Thomas's armor, ****δεξαμενή κόλαση, meaning Hell Tank, is one of the strongest suits of armor in** **existence, second to Chris's Crystallized Silver armor. Thomas's sword,** **Πράσινη αστραπή, meaning Green Lightning, can only be wielded by Thomas and is infinitely sharp; making it capable of cutting through any substance.**

 **Chris Blair, son of Perses. Chris is also 6'2", but he only weighs 197 pounds (89.3577 kg). He is the oldest of the demititans being 523 years old, making him older than the Olympians. He has shaggy, blond hair and crystal blue eyes, that can gloss over, to look like Sub-Zero's eyes from Mortal Kombat, when he uses large amounts of his titanic energy. He typically wears dark blue jeans, a random t-shirt, and a light jacket, and galaxy high top Air Force Ones. His only weapon is his multiple suits of armor, ασημένιο κρύσταλλο, Crystal Silver, which are made of his own blessed metal; Crystallized Silver, the armor atomizes and gets stored inside of Chris's blood and bones. His armor is based off of Iron Man, except his are blue and silver. He can basically form any Iron Man suit he wants. Due to this atomizing and becoming part of Chris's own blood, the armor serves to help his immune system so Chris can heal quicker than others and isn't as affected by poisons and other toxins. Chris has the ability to destroy anything, but the larger the object the more energy and concentration it takes him. So he tends not to use this power and sticks to using his titanic energy which is blue. He channels his power through his armor, so while he has it deployed and is wearing it he is less likely to drain as much energy as if he didn't.**

 **Dustin Powers, son of Hyperion. Dustin is the tallest at 6'3", and he weighs 213 pounds. He is the youngest demititan at only 501 years old. His hair looks like Johnny Test's hair off of Johnny Test, except there's more color difference in the fiery colors, his eyes look like blazing suns, meaning he has no sclera (white of the eye), or pupil, his eyes literally look like suns, except not as bright. He is usually wearing tan Nike joggers, an off white , long sleeve shirt and faded blue Sperry's. Dustin has full body tattoos of multiple types of fire and flames, καύση τατουάζ, Burning Tattoos: chariots, spears, whips, arrows, swords, ect.. Dustin can use these tattoos as weapons, the tattoo in chose will glow a blazing orange and he can use it. Dustin also has titanic energy, but due to the fact that his is fire colored, most people mistake this for him shooting fire. Dustin also has a large amount of his power locked away due to the fact that his father: Hyperion; titan of power, had power over, well power. The amount of power that Dustin had wield is too much for his partial immortal form had handle and control. So with the assistance of Chaos, Dustin sealed much of his power away so that will not hurt himself or anyone around him. This sealed power means that Dustin is the most powerful demititan but because he has his powers sealed away he doesn't display it.**

 **There y'all go. That's info about all of the demititans that are in this story at the present time. I know this isn't the chapter y'all wanted but I had to get it out. Next chapter _will_ have have action and more of the actual story in it, I _promise_. So just enjoy this bit of knowledge I have given knowledge and be patient. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	11. She Saves my A--

**So I know last chapter wasn't what y'all wanted, but all of that information was necessary to the story. I hope that it explained some stuff y'all were confused about. That it shed some light on some hazy areas of the story.**

 **Now that I've explained that, here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I helped Dustin up and we walked over with Chris, I nodded. We all put our hands in the circle, Artemis closed her eyes and we flashed out, hopefully to where Thomas was._

We flashed to the top of a hill, it was dark and chilly. Luckily I had my lifesuit on, or else I'd probably be freezing. I turned to my companions to see Percy and Artemis, huddled close together. Dustin's body tattoos glowed through his shirt and pants, probably keeping himself warm. While Chris had a suit of armor on already, he turned to me and nodded to me.

I looked down the hill to see a valley there in the valley were hundreds upon hundreds of monsters gathered together. In the middle of the vast monster army was a large tent like structure. The valley was lit up with giant strobe lights.

"Get down!" Artemis whispered, and we all dropped to our stomachs.

I looked and through the collections of monsters and saw several demigods standing to the side of the tent. Cheering irrupted from the crowd of monsters as a person too large to be a demigod exited the tent. From here I could only recognize so much of him. He was dressed in black armor with gold outline and gold detail. And he had dark brown skin. He was followed by Thomas, I gritted my teeth when I saw him.

"That must be Tanek." Dustin whispered.

I nodded, still looking at Thomas. "And there's Thomas." I said through clenched teeth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chris's armored hand. "We'll get him Zane, don't worry, we'll get him."

" _I'll_ get him." I corrected him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I froze time around everyone but Thomas and myself. Then I sped myself down, tackling him.

"What the- Zane." I realized quickly.

I punched him in the face, "Where's the chain?" I demanded.

I pretended to look confused. "Chain?"

I stood over him, glaring down at him. "You _know_ what chain I'm talking about."

He kicked up and landed on his feet, then stood, smirking evilly. "I do. But instead of getting it, you'll become part of it." Thomas growled.

"Not likely." I returned coldly, pulling out my cutlass.

Thomas's armor formed around him and his sword mechanically grew from his hand. He pointed it at me as he usually does before a fight and waited for me.

"Whenever you're ready, Zane." He spat.

I split my cutlass handle in two and pressed a few buttons and twin hooks came out of each handle, the hand-guards and bottom spikes. The complete bladed weapon glinted from the large strobe lights. I rolled my neck around to crack it and got into a fighting crouch.

"Hu tou gou?" Thomas spoke in Chinese. "Interesting choice for you, but alright." Thomas raced forward without warning.

I stood my ground as he charged me. He swung he sword across his body, trying to cleave into my shoulder. I shifted my body weight and caught his sword in the hook of one of my twin hooks. Spinning around I let his sword slid from the hook and he stumbled past me, as I brought down my other sword, the hook blade snagging his shoulder, tearing through his armor and ripping of a piece, along with leaving a large gash in his shoulder. He let out a loud growl, a mixture of anger and pain. Turning around, he slashed out with his sword, making contact with one of my hooks and knocking it from my grasp. He pushed himself up with his hand and brought his sword around the opposite way. I deflected his swing but his sword was caught in the hook of my remaining sword. I quickly pressed buttons on my cutlass and it switched into a spatha sword, spinning the blade of my sword around his with the rotating of my wrist I slashed his wrist, only to remember that it was armored with a heavy gauntlet. With my error costing me time, Thomas rammed into me, slamming his armored forearm against my chest. Once I hit the ground my distracted time freeze was broken and time became unfrozen around us.

My ears were ringing from hitting my head on the hard ground, my vision was blurry and my chest was exploding with pain from the impact of Thomas's armored body. I felt the thumping of heavy steps and stomping. I shook my head, pain etched all over my face as I attempted to stand. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder as my vision started to clear up, I saw a very hazy, still fully armored Thomas standing in front of me. He shoved me in my shoulder, forcing my shaken body back to the ground. He stood above me and a second face appeared. His skin was dark brown like chocolate and he had short hair, cut close and clean to his head, which was crowned by a simple golden band with three different gems in it; in the middle a large purple one and to the sides a smaller red (to the right) and a smaller blue (to the left). He wore black armor with golden outline and details. He bad a large purple cape that hung from his shoulders and slightly dragged on the ground. His arms had a black fabric sleeves tucked into arm guards of black metal. His eyes were kaleidoscopic like Chaos's eyes, except his pupils were more like reptilian slits instead of the normal human circle shaped pupil.

He knelt down so his face was closer to mine, "Zane Little, son of Kronos. Sent by my mother no doubt. Where are the rest of your friends?" He asked, his voice was calm, deep, and smooth, but filled with hidden cruelty.

I shook my head weakly.

He looked disappointed. "Hmm, no matter." He stood, raising to his full height, somewhere around eight feet tall. "Thomas, get him up. You may battle him in the _games_." At the mention of these _'games'_ the monster horde went wild with cheers of excitement and glee.

Thomas grabbed me by my long black hair and carried me a few yards before throwing me into a pit. A metal cage was then closed behind me. I pushed myself against the wall of the dark pit. After a few minutes something was tossed into lit area of the pit. I rushed over to it to find the full handle of my cutlass laying in the dirt. I looked up to see Thomas, no longer wearing his armor, nor his helmet.

"You'll need that later." He smirked coldly. "Get ready, you're next." He walked away laughing coldly.

I picked up my cutlass and spun around quickly at the sound of rocks crunching. I saw a wall of rock being lifted upward, the bright light from the strobes shinned through into my cell. I walked toward the light and ducked under the the rock, out into a large arena. The rock dropped behind me with a heavy thud. I looked around in the stands to see hundreds of monsters gathered, watching me as I walked out into the sandy arena. I shook my head, I knew what this was, I was there the last time games like this were held. Gladiator fights! I growled under my breathe and looked across the arena to see a well armored centaur gallop in circles. He drew a large Zweihänder sword (great-sword) and raised it above his head. The crowd cheered loudly, obviously he was the favored to win. I smirked to myself, _"If they only knew the power I possessed."_ I stood still as the centaur pawed the ground, kicking up sand, then he charged at me, galloping full speed. I waited, standing still, the centaur was right on top on me when I looked up at him, my irises now gold. The centaur appeared to be moving through syrup. He couldn't even react as I walked up to him, taking one of the swords that was strapped to his horse half and cleaved him in half, separating his man half from his horse posterior. His halves crumbled to dust in slow motion until he was nothing. His large sword fell into the sand, along with the sword I used to sever the monster in two.

I looked around at the now silenced monsters, they stayed silent, shocked for a few mere seconds. They then erupted into impressed cheers and shouts for another challenger. I looked as the other rock door opened, and Thomas entered the arena, swinging his sword carelessly around. I gritted my teeth, anger starting to rise in my blood. I clenched my fists and gnawed on my lip to keep from cursing at him.

"What Zane?" He asked, faking ignorance. "Something wrong?" He smirked, knowing he was under my skin.

I shook my head and relaxed my muscles. Then looked at Thomas, "This time I'm ready." I said, barely audible, and flicked my cutlass out, pressing buttons for a katana blade. I knew that this would be my last time to fight Thomas, no matter what the outcome. And with that thought in mind a raced forward, speeding up my own body as I did. Thomas ran in suite at me, his sword held across his chest in his normal charging action. I took note of this, reflecting on all of our other fights. Just before we were about to clash together I swiftly, spun around him to the right/his left, the side he couldn't defend. I slide across the sand and slashed out with my blade, cutting though his shirt and into the flesh of his back. I heard him curse out loud but I paid no attention to this as I spun around, slicing into his back again, forming a '7' in his back, and before he could turn, I sped my body again to etch another incision in his back now forming a 'Z' in his back. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his hands and knees. I took a step back and flicked his golden achor off my blade into the gritty sand.

Thomas pushed himself up, his back to me, his shoulders hunched. His body started glowing green, he flicked his sword down to his side, this was glowing so intensely that is was almost like a lightsaber. He spun around, his eyes glowing fully green. He roared in pain and fury and pointed his now glowing sword at me. I backed away more as me advanced on me, his armor forming around him. He raised his sword above his head ready to strike then a double bladed battle ax flew through the air and into Thomas's armored chest. The force of the impact knocked him onto his back. I looked around to see an ash brown haired girl, dressed in all black, cutting down monsters in the crowd with hidden blades. **(A/N: A weapon from the Assassin's Creed game series, jsyk.)** Monsters burst into dust as she hurled herself through the air and to my side. She yanked the ax from Thomas's armor and held it ready to fight. I looked at her and turned back to the monster but had to do a double take.

"Hailey..?" I asked, remembering the girl from three years ago.

She titled her head at me, "Yea..? Who are... Zane?" She asked, apparently remembering me too.

I nodded and grabbed her hand, "Hold on to me!" I shouted and I speed time around me and raced out of the monster's camp, Hailey clinging to me arm.

* * *

 **Muawhahaha! That was AWESOME! Lemme know what y'all thought in the reviews. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	12. Getting to Know Her

**Last chapter thoeeee! That was pretty hype huh? A mess of action a another appearance of the blonde beauty Hailey. Oh just so y'all know she's my girlfriend in real life sooo... Yea it's gonna become a thing in the story too #SPOILERS #RiverSong #DoctorWho. A shout-out to all y'all who understood that reference. Eat a cookie! If you don't get it, look it up on Netflix or sum. But anyway onto MY story yet again. Last chapter was very action packed and Zane got beat up a bit, but was also able to have a Zorro moment. I thought that was both awesome and hilarious.**

 **I've noticed that many of y'all have followed or Favorited this story, yet y'all don't leave reviews. I'd like to know what y'all think about the chapter or story in general. I wanna know what y'all liked n what y'all think I can do a lil better. But anyway, enough of my whining. Here's chapter twelve (wow twelve chapters already!). Enjoy.**

* * *

I nodded and grabbed her hand, "Hold on to me!" I shouted and I speed time around me and raced out of the monster's camp, Hailey clinging to me arm. I grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her bridal style as I raced along. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, her eyes were squeezed shut as we sped up the hill and out of the valley.

There, still waiting for me was Chris, Dustin, Percy, and Artemis. They seemed to be sitting there in shock at the events that had just occurred. I set Hailey down and brushed my shirt down, realizing that it was in tatters. I tipped it off to reveal the top of my lifesuit underneath.

"Here, I'll burn it so they can't track us." Dustin said.

I tossed him the ruined shirt, just as he caught it, it caught fire and burned to nothing. Dustin kept the fire contained and the ashes were nonexistent. Then we all looked from the abolished shirt to Hailey. She stood there holding her battle ax in hand. It was double bladed weapon with a mean looking skull in the center, surrounded by a ring of spikes, the blades of the ax coming out from the ring. The shaft wasn't that long, but she was rather short so it made sense. The handle was silver with engravings in the top half of the handle. The bottom part of the handle had a small chain wrapped tightly around the black shaft. The pommel of the ax was a silver demon claw clutching another skull. She spun the ax around than her small ax necklace glowed gold and her ax seemed to get sucked into her necklace. It wasn't until after the necklace stopped glowing did I realize that that the necklace was a tiny golden skull. She smiled at all of our confused expressions.

"Is that..?" Artemis started.

Hailey nodded, "The kranío márka, Skull-Brands. I am the current wielder of them." She answered Artemis.

Artemis looked shocked, "All of the Brands?" Hailey nodded. "How is that possible?" Artemis asked.

"The order I am a part of: The Order of Bones, has entrusted me with all of the Brands. I was raised by the Amazon warriors, I began to train under them my fourth birthday. Once I defected from the Amazons when I turned sixteen I traveled alone, tampering in all manner of dark magic, all kinds a mortal could control. The Order of Bones discovered me and after completing all of the tasks of initiation I was inducted into the Order. In the past two year I have become a high ranking member in the Order but our headquarters was attacked. I was the only survivor. Being the only member left all of the Brands were entrusted to me until I find and recreate the Order." Hailey took her leather jacket off to reveal her arms. They were covered with various bone and skull tattoos. She then pointed to her ax, "This was the Brand keeper I was given when I was allowed to join." Then she pointed at the tattoo of a skull in an ax, almost like her battle ax. "This was first Skull Brand I was ever given, originally belonging to the Warlady Alyus Kear, the founder of the Order. She caught Hades's eye with all her dealings with death and war and her gruesome ways. She not only had her way with him but her gifted her with the ax that became the first Skull Brand. The original ax was shattered by Zeus and Alyus killed. But her most loyal followers took the shards and created the Skull Brands, as well as recreating a replica of her ax, though not as powerful as the original. I now possess all of the Skull Brands." She pulled her leather jacket back on to hide her 'Brands'.

"So.. You're a regular mortal?" Dustin asked.

Hailey shook her head, "No. I am a clear-sight, as well as a descendant of one of Hecate's children. Giving me the power over magic." She pulled out an old, worn book. The cover of the book was worn leather and the title a fading gold, reading _Ramos's Book of Spells_. The pages were old and yellowing, some of them were starting to rip and tear at the edges. "This is where I learned most of the magic I now know. It was passed down through my family from my great great grandfather, Ramos, the son of Hecate."

I looked at her, she looked back and I used my life vision to look through her eyes and view her past. I saw the time where she met me and smiled inwardly. I saw the rest and nodded to the others. "She's telling the truth." I said.

She looked at me quizzically, "How..?"

"I saw it." I said, raising more questions than answers for her.

She titled her head in confusion and I winked at her, then turned to the others. "Well, she did save my a** back there, I say she join us in our mission."

"Mission? We've found Tanek. Our mission is over, it is up to you and the other two demititans to take care of him." Artemis reminded me of what I said three years ago to the Olympian council. She turned and walked off.

"I'll talk to her." Percy said and jogged after her into the dark night.

"Hey Chris, can I talk to you about Thomas's chain real quick?" Dustin asked Chris.

"Sure, walk with me." And they walked in the dark, a different direction.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there." I thanked Hailey.

She smiled so prettily, "No problem. I'm almost sure that the guy in charge ordered the attack on my Order. The man you were fighting, he was there. I tracked him here and watched your fight. Your speed is very impressive. I didn't know demigods could move that quickly."

"They can't. I'm not a demigod. Imma demititan."

* * *

 **Remember, review and tell me what y'all thought. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	13. Army Leveler

**Hailey is quiet a character ain't she? The history of her life is very action packed and filled with magic and battle. But don't worry, here's some more action for y'all. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Raaaahhh!" The telekhine roared and charged at me. I titled my head as he flopped towards me, freezing him in time. He just stayed there, immobile as more monsters charged our front line.

There were several Hyperborean giants were racing towards me. I didn't understand why because they were normally peaceful but I noticed that their eyes were glazed over with a black haze. That meant they were probably under Tanek's control. I shook my head, I really didn't want to kill any of them, but a giant chunk of ice thrown at my head gave me no choice. I picked a claymore blade and pulled it to the side of my face. I looked from my blade to the Arctic giants and slowed them down just as they reached our front line. I ran forward and in a series of spinning, flips, slashes, and jabs all the icy giants were turned to blocks of ice. I looked past the the large ice blocks to the oncoming horde of monsters. My irises blazed gold and I charged the the horde alone.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I raced toward the monster army. I stood alone, against this mass of hellish force. My golden gaze turned the whole horde to a sluggish force of completely helpless monsters. I retracted my claymore blade and split my cutlass handle and picked out two Chinese styled Dao blades. I threw myself against the army, bringing my swords down against the heads of the slow monsters. I was relentless with my onslaught, leaving no monsters alive. Monsters exploded into golden dust, coating me with the stuff. I cleaved a dracanae in two and she erupted into monster dust as I moved on to the next monster, a wild cyclops. I jumped up, kicking the gray skinned monster in the eye and he fell to the ground in slow motion. I jabbed a dao into his chest and spun around, as he exploded into dust, to sever the head of a spinx from the rest of it's body. The body exploded, unceremoniously into dust, coating me even more, the head crumbled into dust. I dived back into the ranks of monsters, swing my blades wildly.

For maybe thirty minutes my vision was nothing but exploding monsters and golden monster dust. I battled on until there was nothing left. The gold in my eyes faded back to their normal purple. I stood, surrounded by monster dust, breathing heavily, in the midst of what used to be a large monster army. I looked around to see a wounded laistrygonian giant, clawing at the dirt and grass, trying to get away. I titled my head and watched him for awhile until a spear was stabbed into his back.

The spear had a silver skull, which appeared to be biting down on the blade, on it. I looked up the spine looking handle to see Hailey holding the shaft. She looked at me as the monster crumbled to dust. She stifled a laugh which caused me to look down at myself.

I was coated in monster dust. The gritty stuff was caked onto my body from head to toe. I reversed time around my body and all the dust slowly dissipated. I smiled at her and she blushed but smiled back.

"Come on," Percy said. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

 **There's chapter 13. Tell me what y'all think and check my other stuff. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	14. Scythe?

**How is it comin'? Y'all actually seem to like this one. Which is awesome! Percy and Zane are gonna team up soon and it'll be just them. So it'll basically be about them for awhile, but I gotta get this chapter out of the way. Last chapter was rather confusing basically the group was followed by monsters and Zane took them all out by himself.**

 **I'd also like to apologize for the random updating of this and my other stories. It's a lil difficult to be working on three stories now, go to school, and get all my homework done and everything. But I'm trying. I'm only working on all three because they maintain spoilers to the other stories in them. They're not extremely obvious, but they aren't too subtle either. So good luck with finding them. Some might even blow your mind!**

 **Now, enough rambling. Enjoy.**

* * *

I laid motionless in the dirt and monster dust. A pool of my achor was causing the dirt to clot, like it does when it gets wet. My back was exploding with pain, my vision was bursting stars on and off. The pain of my back was unbelievable! I couldn't even think of anything but the pain. I didn't have the strength nor the concentration to unwind time around the wound that was causing me such incredible pain. I laid there as the pain from the large blast wound on my back consumed my thoughts. All I could do was watch my companions fight a hopeless battle against Tanek's forces. I reached out, my hand shaking with pain and exhaustion, for my friends. I couldn't help them. Through the red haze of pain I saw them get separated from each other, the monster army was going to pick them off one at a time.

"Percy!" Artemis shouted as a hellhound tackled him to the ground. Her voice was far away and garbled to my ear.

She ran to his aid, firing an arrow into the hound's neck. The monster exploded to dust over Percy and she helped him up. They were cornered, monsters closed in around them, they couldn't fight all of them. Just the two of them. I tried to call out to them, but when I opened my mouth to shout nothing came but "Prrcc!" Was all that I could manage, attempting to call out to Percy. As soon as I did it I felt a foot stomp onto my back and the star exploded in my head again. My vision went blurry and pain radiated from where the boot had made contact with my already wounded back. I knew who was doing this, Thomas. He was the only one who could be responsible for this. Tanek wouldn't get his hands dirty just yet, and certainly not with my blood.

"Hahaha! Watch as your friends die!" Thomas's voice seemed like a hollow echo to me.

My head bobbed back and forth in pain until it fell to the dirt, I no longer had the strength to hold it up. The way my head had handed I could see Dustin standing in front of a wounded Chris, who was being tended to by Hailey. Dustin stood, shirt in tatters, joggers torn and ripped, he was covered in gold, weather it was achor or monster dust I didn't know. But his tattoos were glowing brightly, sunlight seemed to be shining out of them. He stood alone as monsters closed in around them.

Thomas's foot twisted against the wound on my back and I snapped my head up, screaming out in pain. I tasted achor in my mouth as I screamed. Thomas laughed evilly as I fell back to the dirt. As my head fell I caught a flash of light from where Percy and Artemis were. _'Artemis must have flashed them out.'_ I thought. I face fell into the dirt and I watched Dustin. They seemed to have heard my scream because Dustin was looking me in the eyes, Hailey was looking at a spot above me, and Chris held a hand to his shoulder as he looked weakly over at me.

Dustin's tattoos looked like they were going to explode from his body, he was still looking me in my eye. I hadn't let tears fall yet but a tear escaped Dustin's eye. He threw his arms out and shouted into the sky, more like roared. Light burst from his body, temporary blinding me. When the light faded away the monsters were filled with holes the size of bullet holes, except perfectly cauterized and burned into excellent circles. Dustin was breathing heavily and now he was glaring at a spot above me as the monsters crumbled into dust and slowly blew away.

"Get off of him!" Dustin shouted.

Thomas's laugh echoed in my ear again and I felt him take his weight off of my back and the pain subsided slightly. I dug my fingers into the dirt and squeezed my eyes shut. My breath was raspy and erratic and I struggled, fading in and out of consciousness. My face still in the dirt, I opened my eyes, my irises burning gold. I looked up out of the corner of on eye to see Thomas plunging the tip of his sword at me. His eyes widened when he saw my golden gaze.

There was a loud _Boooom!_ and time shattered around me in a broken window like effect, my body was lifted into the air and golden glass like pieces pierced into me, my pain expanded from my back to my entire body. My body ached with pain from head to toe as the glass like shards impaled me everywhere. But they started to glow and my skin seemed to absorb them and my skin felt like iron. The shattered glass like gold around me faded and I slowly lowered to the ground and I felt my feet touch the ground. I opened my eyes, they were still blazing gold, I could feel the intensity more than ever. I reached out my hand as if I was under a trance and a large scythe formed horizontally in the air. The shaft was a long black handle of spiraling Stygian Iron with various other magical metals twisted through the iron. The blade of the scythe was a totally different story, it was diamond, adamantine, and tungsten. I grabbed the scythe with my hand and noticed it felt perfect in my hands, as while as light as a feather. I swung it in a simple arc then looked around to see that everyone else was frozen in time. A smirk played on my lips when I saw Thomas frozen while being blasted through the air.

I spun the scythe around a few times before it disappeared in a tungsten flash, I felt a burning sensation in my upper right shoulder. Later I would learn that it is an ornate tattoo of an hourglass, the top held sand in the shape on another hourglass. My cutlass flew to my still outstretched hand and as soon as it reached my hand and I wrapped my fingers around it time unfroze. Thomas continued to fly through the air until he crashed to the ground near the others. He tumbled and rolled through the dirt until he came to a stop a few feet from Dustin, Chris, and Hailey. They all looked from Thomas's crumpled form to me, now standing tall, practically glowing. They were all dumbfounded as I walked forward, flicking out my cutlass, picking out a blade; a claymore blade. I approached Thomas's motionless body then he faded into his wire-frame travel. I looked around quickly until I heard Hailey yelp.

Thomas stood behind her, arm around her neck choking her slightly, his sword pointed at her neck. His face was covered in dirt and achor dripped from the side of his mouth. His eyes were cold and his expression hardened."Don't move!" He shouted, "Or I'll kill her!" Hailey clawed at his arm trying desperately to get free and to breathe. She was sputtering trying to breathe. I looked her in her eyes, panic was raising until she caught my eye contact. I looked from her to my cutlass and lowered my head slightly. She gave me a feeble thumbs up and I sprinted forward, hoping she understood my message. I pulled my sword up ready to swing, as I brought it down at Hailey's head. She lowered her head as much as she could and my sword went right over her head. Thomas let his grip on Hailey go and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath, so he could block my wild swing. But the force I brought my blade down on his sword knocked him back. He staggered back and glared at me then he faded away in his wire-frame teleportation.

I turned to Hailey, sheathing the blade of my cutlass and putting it on my back. My shirt in tatters, my lifesuit had a few tares. I knelt down next to Hailey, she was breathing heavily. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me, the fear and panic in her eyes turned to relief and gratitude. And to prove how thankful she was, she crashed her lips against mine. She pulled away within a second and didn't even give me time to react but I felt a tingly feeling in my gut when her soft, pink lips touched me. I looked her in the eyes with a confused, she smiled, stood up and walked away.

"Let's go. We gotta find where Artemis and Percy went to." She said.

And as soon as she uttered those words a flash of light lit the area and Artemis, Percy, and a few of the hunters appeared, fully armed and ready for battle. They all looked around and looked baffled when they saw no monsters nor Thomas anywhere. Percy looked at me and titled his head, confused.

"'Bout time y'all got here!" I called out, with half laugh at the end.

"What happened to all of them?" Percy asked, walking up to me.

"We haven't gone anywhere!" Thomas's voice rang out and Percy and I turned to see Thomas standing, surrounded by large, stone warriors, all wearing Spartan shields as armor, and they had large crested bronze helmets. "These were a gift to me from Tanek. They're golems. Very powerful creatures, and they aren't typically stupid like most large monsters." He laughed coldly, "Zane, I don't know how you pulled off that trick earlier but I'd like to see how you do against my _personal_ task force. Stormiron, destroy them all." He said to the lead golem.

The large, stone made warriors thundered towards us. Their giant feet shook the earth as they stomped forward. I pulled out my cutlass and brought out my new favorite, the claymore blade. I charged the stone giants, but I raced past them at Thomas. He smiled coldly and our blades met, causing sparks to fly. I turned to see Percy fighting against the rock colossus's. I turned back to Thomas as he forced me back. He swung and I deflected his swing, using my longer blade to slice into his upper arm, on the bottom of his triceps. He cursed in Greek and in a simple flick of his wrist he left a slash across my cheek. I turned to him as my achor started to trickle down the side of my face. We clashed blades again, but I swung my fist and punched him in the gut.

"Oof!" He exclaimed.

I grabbed his wrist, twisting it so that he dropped his sword. I then grabbed the back of his neck and brought his face colliding with my knee. Achor spewed from his once again broken nose. He started blinking furiously to maintain consciousness. Noticing this I jabbed my sword into the ground and kicked up off the ground, and using my cutlass for support, slammed my feet into his chest, sending him crashing into the dirt. My feet hit the ground and the earth shook. I turned to see Percy had felled a golem. Another was in chunks of rock, probably Percy using his earthquake abilities. I turned to see Thomas staggering to his feet. He grabbed his sword out of the dirt and stood, the sword mechanically transforming into his arm canon, the same weapon that had inflicted so much pain to me earlier. A pit formed in my gut when I saw it, but it went away quickly as I raced forward, charging him.

Thomas fired burst after burst at me as I charged him. But I felt like I was in the matrix, I dodged every round he sent my way. I dropped to my knees and slid under the last blast and I slid to my feet, swinging my blade I sliced his arm canon's barrel off then slammed the pommel against his temple. He reeled back, achor now streaming down his face. He held where I struck him with a shaky hand as I ran at him again, my blade going through his chest. I looked up from the handle of my cutlass at Thomas to see his wire-frame dissipating. I knew he had gotten away again.

I turned to face the others, they were all looking up at me. I looked from all of the familiar faces to Artemis's hunters. I shook my head at them, limping forward I sheathed my blade and put my cutlass handle on my back again.

"He got away, again." I said, anger evident in my voice.

"Don't worry Zane," Percy placed his hand on my shoulder. "We're far from down with him."

"I guess we're back to square one?" Chris half asked.

I shook my head, "No." I turned to Artemis, "Track him." I said, looking her in the eyes. My voice was cruel and determined, my eyes were cold and angry. "We'll get to Tanek by following Thomas. But before we find them, we've got to figure out what they're planning. We're gonna save this planet, even if it takes our last breath." I took charge of the mission. "Let's split into groups. Artemis, you and your hunters, can y'all track Thomas?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, leave that to us."

"Chris, Dustin," I turned to them. "I need y'all to go back to the **house** and find Chaos. Tell her what's going on. Percy and I will try to figure out as much as possible. Hailey.." I turned to her. "Hmm?" She snapped her head to look me in the eyes. "I need you to go with Artemis. You can infiltrate Tanek's forces as one of them once Artemis and her hunters locate the main force. I need you to contact me in anyway you can and feed me information, straight from their camp. I'll then parrot it to Chris and Dustin. Does everyone understand?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "Any questions?" Heads shook. "Good. Let's roll out y'all!" I shouted and put an arm around Percy, "C'mon. We're going to speak with an old friend." I whispered.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"You'll see. C'mon, let's move Perce." I hurried him along. "It's a long way south of here."

* * *

 **Well shot! That was very exciting wasn't? Let me know what y'all think in the reviews. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	15. You're Monsters Too

**Well, last chapter was intense. SHE KISSED ME! Lol lemme calm down. Anyway, like I promised Percy and Zane alone now. They're technically the two main characters anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

Turbulence. Darn turbulence.

In hindsight taking Percy on an airplane wasn't the best idea. But now it didn't matter, Zeus had already decided to spice up our flight with a possible fall to our death. And just as that thought came to my mind a something hit the left wing. I heard the ripping of the metal and the plane lurched as the wing was torn off. There were screams and shrieks of the other passengers echoed through the plane as it plummeted through the air.

I turned to Percy, who was already putting on his air mask. I smirk, my irises flash gold and I freeze time around the Percy and I. He took the mask off and looked at me. "C'mon, let's get outta here." I say and walk to the emergency exit. I busted the door open and turned to Percy, and nodded to him. He looked down to see that we were over water. He smiled and jumped out of the plane I hopped out of the door. I spread my arms and the wings of my lifesuit and I glide down to the water, which Percy had already splashed in harmlessly. Shaking my head smiling, I sped down, and glided over where Percy splashed down. And gently landed in the water.

I floated in the water, the gentle waves rocked me back and forth. Percy broke the surface, flinging his head back sending water flying. He looked up at the plane shaking his head with an irritated look. "I can't believe he shot us out of the air." Percy growled. Rain was pouring down relentlessly.

"I don't think he did. Something ripped the wing off Perce. No way Zeus did that, besides you're under the jurisdiction of Chaos, you're no longer burdened by the gods petty boundary laws." My eyes followed the falling plane, as it crashed into the ocean. I clenched my fists, knowing I couldn't reverse this or else the passengers would question what happened to Percy and I. They'd probably think we were terrorists or something outlandish like that. I keep looking at the plan and I though I saw something fly off the falling plane into the air, away from the plane. I titled my head, following it.

"You see that?" I asked pointing at the tiny dot, flying away from the crashing plane.

Percy's eyes followed my finger and his eyes squinted then widened. "Do you think that's who or what caused the plane crash?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Most likely yes. No doubt trying to kill us. Whoever it was will be quite disappointed when they realize that we're not dead." I smirked. "C'mon, let's get to shore, I have no idea where we are."

Percy nodded and whistled, "It'll be easier with a ride." And two hippocampus swam up and around us. Percy climbed on one, "Let's go." I did the same and the two fish horses speed towards the shoreline. Percy and I hopped off the aquatic horses and waded onto the beach in knee high water. We would've probably looked a strange sight, but luckily there was no one on the beach as it was pouring rain. But just as Percy and I stepped onto the beach a mounted hellhound leaped up from behind a sand mound. On the hound's back there was a demigod, he had Spartan styled armor, the helmet, chest plate, shin greaves, with shield and spear in hand. Percy pulled out a pen and pulled off the cap and it transformed into his famous Riptide and I grabbed my cutlass off my back and split it and punched in the buttons for two spatha blades. He kicked the hound's side lightly and it charged at us. I ran forward, Percy right behind me. I dropped to my knees, sliding through the sand, and brought one blade across the hounds front right leg while Percy sliced through the front left. The monster let out a wounded howl as it crashed face first into the sand. Percy and I both spun around on one knee, pushing up with the other legs to stand. We were in perfect sync as we stepped towards the demigod and his hellhound. The demigod stood, jabbing his spear into the hound, it burst to dust and he spun it around and hid behind his shield, waiting for us. Percy turned to me and nodded. He ran forward kicking off the shield and I ran forward as Percy flipped in the air, he grabbed my wrists and using his momentum he tossed me over the demigod's shield behind him. I spun around, my spatha blade stopped just short of his neck, close enough for him to feel him Phantom Light against his neck.

He raised his hands in the air, dropping both spear and shield. Percy jogged up to him and took his sword too and he flung them all into the ocean. Then Riptide was at the boy's neck as well. "What's your name" Percy asked. "Ben Karren" The boy responded. "Do you work for Tanek?" Percy asked.

The boy shook his head, "I work for a man named Thomas Dean. I don't know no Tanek." He answered. Percy's eyes met mine, we knew we had to kill him now or else he'd report to Thomas that we've split up. "Take his helmet off." Percy told me. I nodded and grabbed the plum of his helmet and yanked it off. Ben cursed and clutched his face. I probably just broke his nose. He looked up, I could see blood on his hands. Percy looked to me for a millisecond than to Ben. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Percy Jackson. The famous son of Poseidon." Ben spat at the ground where Percy was standing. Percy looked upset, "I'm a very kind person Ben, my partner there isn't. Do you know who he is?" Ben turned to look at me out of the corner of his eye, his face was bloody and his nose still bleeding. He turned to Percy, "Who is 'e?" He asked. Percy nodded to me with slight remorse in his eyes. I squatted down next to Ben, picking out a bowie knife blade and slid it into his back, between his ribs. "I am Zane Little, son of Kronos." I whispered in his ear as he gasped at the blade, sinking into him. I pulled it out and he let out a gurgling sound as blood filled his mouth. I put a hand behind his head and lowered him down to the sand gently.

He cough up blood and spoke, "Thomas will come for you. He'll kill you for this."

I shook my head, "I hope he does come, I'll end him for sure this time."

"You... You're him.. The one Thomas is looking for... You're the one who broke his nose..." Ben coughed up more blood.

I nodded and Ben coughed again, "You're no better than them, you're monsters too-" His eyes clouded over and his head lolled back and his entire body went limp. I closed his eyes and turned to Percy.

"Bury him and let's keep moving. If there's others nearby they might have found my friend."

Percy opened up a crack in the land and I kicked Ben down the crevice. Percy closed it and we jogged into the woods in silence.

* * *

 **There's chapter 15. How was it? Lemme know in the reviews. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	16. Ending an Enemy?

**Hey y'all, I'm back! Yay right? Ehh I know y'all ain't very excited but whatever. I'm back with another chapter of Son of Time: Chapter fifteen. I think it's coming along very nicely. Note that this chapter will have an epic fight scene and a very gory ending. So I'd just like to warn y'all. I'd like to know what y'all think about it. Read and review and go check out my other stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Get down!" I shouted as arrows ripped through the woods and tackled Percy.

I rolled over to my stomach and crawled through the dirt to the ridge that was providing Percy and I cover. Gunfire could be heard popping off from the other side of the ridge. I lifted my head to look over and saw wild centaurs and hellhounds racing forward. I shook my head and choose a bastard longsword. Turning to Percy to see him holding his xiphos in hand, ready for battle. I heard galloping getting closer and I jabbed my sword up in the air and gripped the handle tightly as the monsters leaped over the peak of the ridge. A centaur ran right into my blade and I cleaved him in half.

"Get him!" The other centaurs shouted and galloped after me. I spun around, blocking an arrow with my blade as a centaur raced towards me.

"C'mon!" I charged the centaur as he fired arrows at me. I sped myself up and slid under the arrows, slashing through his legs, jumping to my feet and spinning around severing his human half from his horse half and kept spinning to face the other monsters. "C'MON!" I shouted at them, but they all backed away, sensing my power.

"RAAGGGHHHH!" I roared and started floating. They all backed up even more but I blasted them with a purple beam of energy. They were all wiped away, not even their dust was left. My feet touched the ground and I looked confused. _'E_ _ver since my last fight with Thomas and that strange scythe appeared in my hands, my powers have been growing._ _I have to speak to Chaos about this.'_ I thought.

There was a the sound of a jet from just above the tree tops then an explosion erupted from a few feet away from me. Everything went black for a moment and when I opened my eyes; my ears were ringing, my sight was blurry, my arms and hands were scuffed and scraped. I shook my head and shakily rose to my feet. I blinked a few times, shaking my head I looked up to see Thomas standing in the rumble and dust of the explosion. I stared him down as he laughed but it was lost upon my ears he glared at me, anger filled his eyes. He looked like he had recovered from our last fight. His nose was crooked but healed and his temple had a faded scar on it, as well as his tricep. He leaned his head back and his armor surrounded his body and his sword appeared in the wireframe then he grabbed it.

"Zane," his voice was robotic in the armor. "We meet again. Your face is becoming quiet annoying to my eyes. Mind if I cut it off?" He chuckled evilly.

I blinked and shook my head trying to stay standing.

"I didn't think so." Thomas said, slowly walking towards me.

I watched him, the ringing slowly fading away. I extended my hand and my cutlass flew to my hand, once it was in my grasp a choose a new blade, a scythe. The shaft extended from the bottom of the handle and the top, but the blade also extended from the top of the handle. I spun it around more elegantly and skillfully than seemed possible. Thomas ran forward at me and I smirked at him. He swung his sword at me, expecting me to be unable to block his attack with my much larger weapon. I spun and flicked my wrist so the shaft crossed my back, which faced the direction his of his swing. His sword connected with the shaft and was blocked, I spun the scythe again, pushing his sword away and throwing him off balance. I spun, swinging my scythe at him but he blocked it with his thick gauntlet. I took a step back and then swung in an upward arch, Thomas lept back and pointed a finger at me.

"You may wield the weapon of your father but you are **not** your father!" Thomas shouted and lunged forward, jabbing at me. I spun my scythe around, knocking his sword to the side then changed the angle of the spin and cracked him the side of his head with the end of the handle, unfortunately he had his armor on and it bounced off his helmet with a loud _clang!_ The sound caused Thomas to stagger back, dropping his sword and clutching his head, as the sound echoed inside his helmet. "You're right, I'm **not** my father!" I shouted as I ran, kicked off a tree, raising my scythe above my head to bring it down on on Thomas's. But he cocked back his arm and swung his arm forward, his fist connected with my chest and there was a deep _Boom!_

I flew back through the air and crashed into a tree. At the speed I was going the large pine tree exploded into splinters. I rolled over and pushed myself up quickly as Thomas picked his sword up out of the dirt. My cutlass flew to my hand again and the scythe expanded from the handle again. It reached my hand at the perfect time, Thomas brought his sword down at me and I blocked it with the shaft. I pulled my arm back and shifted my body weight to the side and his sword slid along the handle and he lost his balance again. I whipped the scythe around Thomas's head and pulled down, bringing my knee up. My knee connected with his armored face and the metal began to crunch under my power. I lept into the air, forcing him down into the dirt with the handle of my weapon. I spun in the air, swinging my weapon at him but he flipped around quickly and deflected the strike with his gauntlet. I landed on the ground, ducking under his sword as he stood, swinging his blade. I swept his feet out from under him and he crashed to the ground on his back he kicked back up to his feet as I back flipped away.

Landing on my feet and pointed my scythe at Thomas. "C'mon Tom," I smirked, tilting my head. "You can do better 'n' you know it." I taunted.

"Heh see just how good I can do!" He shouted at me and released a surge of titanic energy. My body was enveloped in a familiar pain, it was the same pain I had when Thomas shot me in the back, except this was radiating from every inch of my body. I dropped my cutlass and the scythe retracted back into the handle and I fell to my knees. Thomas laughed and walked forward. He gripped the hair on the scruff of my neck and yanked it back. I gritted my teeth and hissed at the sudden jerk of my hair. "Come on Zane, you can do better." He lifted me up by my hair and I struggled against the pain in the back of my neck when his other armored hand clamping onto my hip and he threw me. I flew through the air and collided with a tree, then fell to the ground. The pain from his titanic energy had faded but the new pain from being tossed into a tree was fresh and throbbing. I lolled my head back and when Thomas grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up above him. My feet were dangling in the air. "Tsk tsk tsk what's the matter, Zane?" He turned his body and hefted over his head and into the air, tossing me into another tree but this time I smashed through the tree, turning it to splinters.

I couldn't move, my shirt was in tatters, revealing my lifesuit. I was aching everywhere as Thomas shouted at me, "Fight back!" Something in me snapped when he said that. I opened my eyes and felt the intense blazing that accompanied my golden irises. My body was lifted into the air and I was floating in the air and I roared and extended a hand and a tungsten glow lit the forest and the elegant scythe appeared and I wrapped my fingers around it. The scythe was a perfect balance in my hand, the spiraling Stygian Iron handle with various other magical metals. The blade of the scythe was diamond, adamantine, and tungsten was so sharp it could cut through solid steel. Thomas took a step back when he saw the appearance of the new weapon.

"What's the matter? You scared?" I asked titling my head. My voice, now extremely deep, had an ominous echo. My golden irises glowing, a smirk playing on my lips as I taunted Thomas.

"You wish." Thomas responded, charging forward flicking his wrist and his sword appeared in his hand. I lowered my head and ran at him as well.

We clashed, the metal handle of my scythe caught his sword. Our faces were mere inches away so I grabbed the back of his helmet, and he looked surprised and I bashed my own head into his armored face once, twice, thrice and then pushed him back with the handle of my scythe. He stumbled backwards but quickly regained his composer and pointed his sword at me and the blade began glowing, almost like a lightsaber. I ran towards him, scythe in hand I lept into the air, flipping over Thomas's head and swinging my scythe down I slashed through the armor and into his shoulder. He cursed in Greek and spun around, the tip of his sword cut into my upper arm. I grimaced and flicked my wrist, sending Thomas flying backwards, smashing through several trees.

"Ugh! How are you so powerful? I've almost killed you several times!" Thomas wearily stood, "You're endurance is beyond possible! And where did **that** come from?" He asked, referring to the beautiful scythe.

I raised it above my head and brought the blade down into the ground, causing a tremendous tremor. The ground broke open and Thomas fell into the rift. I looked down at him as he pulled himself to his feet with the rocky walls of the rift. "It was a little gift," I told him, my deep voice echoing even more in the new cavern. "From my father." I said, somehow knowing where the scythe had came from. I dropped down into the small canyon, facing Thomas.

I lowered myself into a fighting crouch, with the length of the handle running along my arm and shoulders. I titled my head and Thomas ran towards me, his sword was gone in replace was his arm canon. He fired rounds at me and I spun my scythe around, blocking and deflecting every blast he sent towards me. He reached me, swing his clenched fist at me. I caught his armored fist and smirked, twisting his arm. He let out a scream and his armor crinkled and his arm snapped inside of it. I slammed the end of the handle shaft into the dirt, kicked of the ground and slammed my feet into Thomas's chest. He staggered back a few steps as my feet hit the ground. I pulled the scythe from the ground and jabbed it forward and the blade clipped his side, cutting through his armor and into his side. He growled but I stomped my foot onto his chest and the hook of my scythe cut into his back and I slammed my foot into his chest while yanking on the handle. I heard the crunching of metal and Thomas shouted in pain as I ripped the scythe through his lower abdomen. Achor spewed from his severed halves, his upper body fell to the ground and his legs dropped to the knees, then crumbled into dust. Thomas writhed on the ground in pain, achor gushing out of his body.

I looked down at him, his helmet was dented in, his armor was sliced open in various places and achor was splattered over all of his armor. My scythe vanished in a tungsten flash and my irises faded from gold to purple. I tilted my head with a undetermined face, slightly confused and slightly upset. I frown with side of my mouth **(A/N: I actually frown with half my mouth so I thought it'd be appropriate)** I shook my head, and climbed out of the rift.

I threw my arm over the edge of the canyon and someone's hand grabbed me. I looked up to see Percy, covered in monster dust and had a few cuts and scrapes on his arms and one cut on his forehead.

"Thanks Perce." I said as he helped me up. I turned and looked at Thomas's upper body, bleeding out Percy turned and looked too. I looked away, "C'mon, let's get outta here bro." I said and walked away.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 16. How was it? I hope y'all liked it. Again, sorry for the wait. Oh and BTW Happy Holidays! I'm not sure what all y'all believe in or celebrate so ya know. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


	17. A Nightmare and a Connection

**Cliffhanger here y'all, what's up? I'm back with another chapter of SoT. I'm glad y'all like this one, it's actually gonna be the first in a series of fanfics I'm posting here. So I just wanted y'all to know that. Another thing I want y'all to know is I really appreciate the support y'all gimme and all the favorites and followers this story has, it means a lot.**

 **So here's chapter seventeen now, right? I made the mistake of calling last chapter the fifteenth; it was really the sixteenth. So now that we've got all that cleared out of the way. This IS chapter seventeen! Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I was walking through a barren field of craggy rock and grainy black/red sand. The sky was a a hue of dark red with no visible sky in sight. Large blister like bubbles were covering the field. One was close to my right so I walked over to check it out: it was a thin, translucent, black layer of skin like substance. Inside I could see the forming of a empousa on the inside. I shuddered and pulled out PhantomLight, choosing the longsword blade and impaled the still forming monster. The bubble popped and the monster inside burst into dust. I turned to see another bubble but this one was burst open as arms reached out, stretching the bubble. The monster that clawed it's way out of bubble was the Minotaur. He still had remnants of the skin like material the bubble was made of sticking to his fur. He even had some wrapped around and hanging off his horns. He looked at me, sniffed the air and walked over, probably thinking that I'm a titan, trapped here in Tartarus._

 _He titled his large bull head when he got closer and he mooed at me. I titled my head too with a confused look._

 _"What?" I asked him._

 _He pawed at the ground, lowered his head and charged me. I shook my head and slowed time down around him, still with my longsword blade extended from PhantomLight, I cleaved the monster in half and turned time back to normal. The dust of the monster dissipated in the suffocating air. I heard another pop and spun around ready to fight a monster. But instead I saw Thomas, stabbing a monster bubble with his sword._

 _He turned to me and smirked, "Welcome to hell Zane."_

I awoke in a start, Percy was quick to my side. "Zane, you're okay!" He exclaimed.

"Yea," I said, shaking my head. "Why?"

"You've been feverish since yesterday after your fight with Thomas. You blacked out last night bro. Are you sure you're okay?" He said.

"Ugh," I groaned and sat up. "Blacked out? What? How?"

He shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. But you got really overheated and started having trouble standing. You literally fell over right here." He told me.

I rubbed the back of my head, "I had a dream about him..."

"What?"

"About Thomas," I elaborated. "I had a dream about him."

Percy became more interested, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I'll tell you over breakfast. Whatchu got?"

Percy laughed and handed me a cup and plate. I grabbed them and the cup filled with orange juice and the plate was filled with bacon, eggs, a biscuit. I looked up at Percy but her was already eating.

"Did you steal this from Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, it was a gift from Chiron for mine and Annabeth's last date..." He trailed off once he realized what he had said.

I frowned at the sudden sadness of my newest friend and companion. "Hey," I extended an arm and placed it on his shoulder. "I saw what happened to her by using life sight on you. I'm sorry Percy.. But remember we're going to keep fighting to avenge her and all the other noble demigods that have lost their lives battling monsters. You and I, we're going to end this. I swear we will. I've lost people too over the course of my life... I know how you feel."

"You're immortal Zane, you're use to losing people who can't live as long as you can. I'm not immortal." Percy shook his head at me. "I'm going to die one day, when that day comes, promise me you'll avenge Annabeth's sacrifice."

"You're not dying on my watch Perce, we'll stick together and you can avenge her yourself." I told him. " Now c'mon let's eat and lemme tell you about that dream I had."

* * *

 **This chapter was incredibly hard to write as Thomas is now dead and I wasn't really sure what I wanted to make this about so I went with what you read here. Percy and Zane connecting on a personal level as well as building a mutual trust. They'll be going through a LOT together in future episodes. Until next time...**

 **~ZANE**


End file.
